REGALIA
by AillaSilveraWrite
Summary: Yato met many kind of regalias in his long lifetime, but none of them was like his first regalia... She was the one who could bring tears to his eyes... Just like them, she threw him away and left... He is not only his swords...
1. Hiiro

**HIIRO (** _ **no one like her**_ **)**

Hiiro was different from any other regalia that Yato ever had. She even different from any regalias he knew. Yato met many kind of regalias in his long lifetime, but none of them was like his first regalia.

None of them who never complained about his 'sweaty hands' like her. None of them smiling all the time like her. None of them who treated him as a little brother like her. None of them always could find him easily like her. None of them who really knew him like her. None of them who he had to shared with another gods like her. None of them could easily sliced away people's life like her. None of them who really lack of feelings and emotions like her. None of them felt so… Empty. Like her.

There's no one like Hiiro. She's really different. Once Yato thought that she was special. And she is. She's a good kid. Good regalia. A perfect weapon. That could do any 'jobs' with no complain. Nor heart, as if she didn't have it. Just like the real weapon are.

Sometimes Yato thought that maybe she didn't have more emotions because she died in such very young ages (Yato don't know, he just expecting it from her physic and her looks). But most of the time, basic on her heartless attitude and blank smiles and cruel personality, he doubted that Hiiro ever be a human once.


	2. Sakura

**SAKURA (** _ **she was the one**_ **)**

He met her at the riverbank that full with sakura trees in the spring time. He named her Sakura. From her, he learnt about things. About humans. About life. About regalia. About gods.

She was the one who gave him another name beside the name his Father gave him. She was the one-and only-who showed him a respect from a regalia, by called him Yato-sama. She was the one who made him terrified and confused. She was the first of all who gave him the pain of having a regalia. She was the one who made him wanted a happiness for people. She was the one who made him hesitated to 'play'.

She was the one who told him about shrine and people's hope. She was the one who opened up his eyes to what was wrong and what was right. She was the one who made him felt guilt for the first time. She was the one who made him felt warmth inside him.

She was the one who had to paid for his terrible mistake-uncover the god's greatest secret-, that turned her into a monster. She was the one who stung him for the first time. She was the one who has been killed by his own hands. She was the one who could bring tears to his eyes. And she was the one who would stay forever in his mind.


	3. Tomone

**TOMONE (** _ **just like the others**_ **)**

3 months. It more long than the time that Yato had ever spent with his other regalia. But less long than the time that he spent with his two first regalia: Hiiro (probably his whole lifetime) and Sakura (about a year).

The time Yato spent with Tomone not really different with the time he spent with the other regalia before her. Like them, she also complaining about almost everything. His cloths, his job(less), his home(less), his (impossible) dreams, his laziness, his (of course) 'sweaty' hands, his personality, his money(less), and any other things that really unnecessary and unimportant for him. Human things. And their relation also had to ended because of the same reasons just like the regalias before her.

Just like them, she threw him away and left. Looked for another better place than his. Tomone has no differences with any other regalias Yato ever had. They, who easily picked a better master than him. But Tomone was his only former partner who still wanted to come and saved him from death after their ties were cutted off.


	4. Yukine

**YUKINE (** _ **more than just a regalia**_ **)**

New. Strong. Naïve. Spoiled. Stonehead. Unstable. Unrespectful. Sensitive. Dry personality. Caring. Emotional. Humanly. Rude. Smart. Fast-learner. Prideful. Blessed. Young. _Too_ young.

There are too many words that Yato could use to describe Yukine as his regalia. But his favourite is 'perfect'. Indeed, Yukine were not perfect after all. At first, that kid was really troble for Yato. Not like Hiiro, Yukine was the first of all regalias Yato ever had who dare to hurt him for a long time. Stung him for months. Kicked him every day and said rude words to him every time. He even worse than Tomone, because he made him sick and dying and almost killed him by blights. But Yukine was the first of all his regalia who gave his life for Yato. Swear to protected him in his name. Like Sakura, he lead Yato to the right path. Made him a person he always wanted to be.

Yukine not only gave Yato his loyalty. Neither only his life. Nor only his name. Yukine gave Yato his trust. And dream. And future. And hope. And a real family. And love.

Yukine is more than just a regalia for Yato. He is not only his swords. Yato even never saw Yukine as a weapon. For Yato, Yukine is his partner. His guide post. His friend. His protector. His precious. His pride. His last. His one and only. His son _._ Yukine is _his._


End file.
